The Antoineman Series (soundtrack)
Note: This is the anyone-can-edit version of Sarah West's Complete Soundtrack for The Antoineman Trilogy. Unlike the latter version, which only Sarah herself can edit, this page is free for anyone to edit. This is a compilation soundtrack for The Antoineman Series. The scores are still composed by their original composers, but feel free to add some tracks that might be suitable for the series. Original Score Antoineman 2 (Composed by Eric Chevalier) #Prologue #Poppa Panda, My Friend #The Woods of Light #Where's Poppa? #King of the Pocket Monsters #Overworld #The Princess Glade - Part 1 #Thugs! - Part 1 #Entering the Thug Ship #The Machine #Freeing Annika #The Princess Glade - Part 2 #Bonus Level #The Marshes of Awakening #Riding the Marshies #I'll Miss You, My Friend #Meanwhile, in the Thug Prison Ship #The Bayou - Part 1 #The Bayou - Part 2 #Thugs! - Part 2 #The Bayou - Part 3 #The Walk of Life #The Sanctuary of Water and Ice #The Attack Run #Guardian of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice #The First Mask #Spirit of the World #Riding the Shell #Thugs! - Part 3 #Big Larry #The Cave of Bad Dreams #The Chase #Spider Attack #The Canopy #Thugs! - Part 4 #Whale Bay - Part 1 #Whale Bay - Part 2 #The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 1 #Riding the Lava #The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 2 #The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 3 #The Slide #The Guardian of the Sanctuary of Stone and Fire #The Flying Barrel #The Precipice #The Top of the World #The Walk of Power #The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava #Flower Ride #Lava Tower #Beneath the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava #The Tomb of the Ancients #The Iron Mountain #The Prison Ship #Freeing the Slaves #Pyra-Aliens #The Disk - Intro #The Disk #The Final Battle #One Last Surprise #Ending Sequence #Staff Roll Antoineman 3 (Composed by Plume, Fred Leonard and Laurent Parisi) #Fidget Sets Out to Conquer the World #A Hard Landing #Once Upon a Time #Searching for Poppa Panda #Check It Out, The Princess Council! #Hands Found #The Princess Council ~Under the Starlight~ #The Princess Council ~Entrance Hall~ #Pursuing Fidget ~The First E.V.O.~ #Jake's in Trouble! #In the Princess Hallways #What is Going On Here? #Pursuing Fidget ~He's Hiding Someplace~ #Don't Let Him Escape! #The End of the World #Poppa Panda Swallows Fidget #The Pocket Monster Highway (Muffled) #The Pocket Monster Highway (Bass & Perc) #The Pocket Monster Highway (Percussion) #The Pocket Monster Highway #Hoodmongers #Clearleaf Forest #Poppa Panda Drinks Plum Juice #Ascending the Waterfall #The Ambush #Clearleaf Forest ~Forest Fisticuffs~ #Carrying the Plum #The Hoodboom #The Hoodstomper ~Lying in Wait~ #The Hoodstomper ~Master Kaag~ #The Hoodstomper ~Antoine Takes Control~ #The Hoodstomper ~Settling the Score~ #Otto Takes Drastic Measures #The Firebender's Domain #The House in the Swamp #Azula ~Cauldron Chaos~ #The Magic Mirror #Through the Mirror #Piranha Patrol #Blocking the Way # Moonlit Swamps #The Muddibog Posse #Moonlit Swamps ~Lost in Thought~ #Intruder Alert! #Moonlit Swamps ~Echoes in the Dark~ #Crossing the Swamp #The Swamp Cave ~Underneath the Roots~ #The Hoodmonger Sniper #The Swamp Cave ~Bad Architecture~ #The Swamp Cave ~Last Line of Defence~ #The Hunter's Domain # Let the Hunt Begin! #Count Shredder ~Unlucky and Unwise~ #Count Shredder ~The Most Dangerous Game~ # The Idyll of Azula and Shredder # The Land of the Livid Dead # Carrying the Plum ~Obstacle Course~ # The Hoodstormer # Shoe Kart # Shoe Kart (Bass & Perc) #The Hoodmonger Soldier # A Mystic Melody ~Highlands~ #The Grim Keeper #The Hoodoo #A Mystic Melody ~Ascension~ #A Mystic Melody ~Staircase to the Top~ #Carrying the Plum ~Hurry!~ #Whispers from Beyond the Gate #The Spirit Tower #The Hoodoo Sorcerer # The Spirit Tower ~Stirring~ # The Spirit Tower ~The Spell is Broken~ # The Mad Spirits Awakened # The Heckler # The Calm of the Lake # Céloche ~Underwater Mechanical Tripod~ # Roméo Gets Moving # Into the Deadlands # The Chasm # Panic ~Chased by the Knaaren~ # Haunted ~Carrying the Egg~ # Haunted ~Zombie Chickens!~ # The Great Hall # The Knaaren Labyrinth # The Knaaren Labyrinth ~Bone Corridors~ # The Knaaren Labyrinth ~Spiraling Tower~ # Deadly Traps ~The Toxic Room~ # Deadly Traps ~Surrounded!~ # Into The Destiny Arena #Drake ~The Penguin Warrior~ # Scott's Grandeur # The Lavomatrix Twins # The Spinneroo # Fidget Tempts Drake #The LockJaw Challenge # The Jumping Challenge # The Mirror Challenge # The Platform Challenge # The Looming Sea # The Summit Beyond the Clouds # Snowboard Race # The E.V.O.s Get Organized # E.V.O. Headquarters #E.V.O. Headquarters ~Lava Flow~ #E.V.O. Headquarters ~Heavy Machinery~ #Factory Mayhem ~Target Practice~ #Factory Mayhem ~Perilous Pathways~ # E.V.O. Headquarters ~Nausea~ #The Horrible Machine ~Rising Temperature~ #The Horrible Machine ~Attackers!~ #The Great Escape #The Power of the Leptys #The Tower of the Leptys #No Time to Lose! ~Rising Lava~ # No Time to Lose! ~Conveyor Belts~ #The Armaguiddon ~Off We Go~ #The Armaguiddon ~It's an Ambush!~ #The Armaguiddon ~Lying Low~ (Movement 1) #The Armaguiddon ~Lying Low~ (Movement 2) #The Armaguiddon ~Lying Low~ (Movement 3) #The Armaguiddon ~Bell Tower~ #The Armaguiddon ~Hall of Mirrors~ (Movement 1) #The Armaguiddon ~Hall of Mirrors~ (Movement 2) #The Armaguiddon ~Hall of Mirrors~ (Movement 3) #The Armaguiddon ~Shootout in the Pillar Room~ #The Armaguiddon ~Through the Ruins~ #The Armaguiddon ~Chaos~ #Drake ~Prelude~ #Drake ~Fallen Penguin Warrior~ #Drake ~Scepter Transformation~ #Drake ~Giant Penguin Warrior~ #Drake ~Ascension~ #Drake ~Ascended Knaaren Warrior~ #Drake ~Sprouting Wings~ #The Leptys ~Appearance~ #The Leptys ~Bringer of Night~ (Movement 1) #The Leptys ~Weakened~ #The Leptys ~Bringer of Night~ (Movement 2) #The Leptys ~Bringer of Night~ (Movement 3) #The Leptys ~Recharged~ #The Leptys ~Bringer of Night~ (Movement 4) #The Leptys ~A God's Downfall~ #The Final Experiment #Wandering Hands Antoineman Legends (Composed by Christophe Heral and Billy Martin) #Mysterious Swamps #Medieval Theme #Babel Tower #Storming the Castle #The Fortified Castle #Castle Invaded #Medieval Dragon #The Swamp Whistler #Flight & Whirl #Lost in the Clouds #Trip to the Jungle #Moving Ground #Enchanted Forest #Enchanted Forest Pursuit #Secret Door #The Adventure Begins #Orchestral Chaos #Forest Invaded #The Mushroom Whistler #Mambo Mambo #Fiesta de los Muertos #Food Invaded #Luchador #The Chef Whistler #20,000 Aliens Under the Sea #Dive Another Day #Toadfinger #The Spy Who Kicked Me #Infernal Pursuit #Ocean Invaded Additional Tracks *Le Long de la Rivière Tendre by Sebastien Tellier (2005) *Encore Une Fois by Sash! (1996) *Don't Look Back by Telepopmusik and Angela McCluskey (2002) *La Femme D'Argent by Air (1998) *J'ai Dormi Sous L'eau by Air (1997) *Le Voyage de Penelope by Air (1998) *Around the World by Daft Punk (1997) *Veridis Quo by Daft Punk (2001) *Clever Girl by The Doubleclicks (2012) *Handshake by The Algorithm (2012) *Magic Girl by Orange Caramel (2010) *Bagagedrager by Spinvis (2002) *Bossa Tropical by Geraldo Azvedo (1989) *Starlight by Jack Conte (2007) *Heroes Crusade by Immediate Music (2012) *A Song for "The Night of the Hunter" by Leo Kottke (1981) *These Days by St. Vincent (2007) *Let's Go by Stuck In The Sound (2012) *Out of the Island by Graham Nash (1980) *Breathe by ZE:A (2014) *I'll Be There by S Club 7 (2000) *Make You Believe by Lucy Hale (2011) *As Long As I Have You by Dove Cameron (2015) *Butterflies by Zendaya (2013) Category:Soundtracks